Juliet, Julissa Jr, Evelyn, and Raymond's Funtime
Juliet, Julissa Jr, Evelyn, and Raymond's Funtime was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Davidddizor. Cast *Ruthie Martinez as Juliet Sunflower, Julissa Montro Lopez Jr, and Evelyn Anderson. *Amos Martinez as Raymond Blackrock. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Evil Hans Heimler. *Ivy as Jazzi. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Young Guy as Rei. *Eric as the PA and the Ticket Manager. *Brian as the Manager and the Television Announcer. Transcript Juliet: Aloha, you all!! I am Juliet Sunflower! Julissa Jr: I am Julissa Montro Lopez Jr! Evelyn: I am Evelyn Anderson! Raymond: And i am Raymond Blackrock! Juliet: And it's our funtime! Let's go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas and see The Lion King! Julissa Jr: Good idea, Juliet! to the entrance of the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas Jazzi: No, Daddy and Mommy! I want to see The Iron Giant! Not the Lion King! Rei: Jazzi, you can either see the Lion King (1994) or you will be grounded! Jazzi: FUSS OFF, DADDY AND MOMMY!!! Y'KNOW WHAT? I AM NOT SEEING THE LION KING!!! NO WAY!!! I AM GOING TO FREAK OUT!!! Luna: You better not have, Jazzi. Jazzi: I WANT TO SEE THE IRON GIANT!!! I WANT TO SEE THE IRON GIANT!!! I WANT TO SEE THE IRON GIANT!!! Rei: Jazzi, how dare you yell at us because you wanted to see The Iron Giant? That does it! We are going home! And you will watch Cool McCool! to the living room of the Sunflower household Rei: Jazzi, you are grounded until the Spanish New Year of 2019! And for that, you will watch Cool McCool! Jazzi: No, Daddy and Mommy! I do not want to watch Cool McCool! Luna: Watch it.. NOW!! Jazzi: (In Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Television Announcer: Coming up next, it's Cool McCool. On MeTV. Cool McCool theme song plays Jazzi: (normal voice) I HATE IT!!! to the ticket stand of the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas Ticket Manager: Welcome to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. What film would you like to see? Juliet: Julissa Jr, Evelyn, Raymond, and i want to see the Lion King (1994). Ticket Manager: Okay, guys. Here you go. Ticket Manager gives Juliet, Julissa Jr, Evelyn, and Raymond four tickets for The Lion King Juliet: Hey, guys. Let's get some popcorn and soda. Juliet, Julissa Jr, Evelyn, and Raymond got their popcorn and soda Juliet: Okay, now let's see The Lion King (1994). to the the theater Juliet: Let's watch The Lion King (1994). Julissa Jr: Okay, Juliet. Evelyn: Okay, Juliet. Raymond: Okay, Juliet. PA: The Lion King will start in one minute. Enjoy the film. the film Juliet: Now let's go to Burger King. to the inside of Burger King Manager: Welcome to Burger King. Can i take your order? Juliet: Julissa Jr, Evelyn, Raymond, and i want four boxes of fries, four cheeseburgers, a large Pepsi, a large Sierra Mist, a large Root Beer, and a large Orange Crush. Manager: Okay, guys. Here you go. Enjoy your meal. Juliet: Thank you, sir. Evil Hans: NO WAY, HANS!!! I WANT JOHNNY ROCKETS!!! Hans: No, Evil Hans. We are not having Johnny Rockets! We are having Burger King! Now eat and drink your meal! Evil Hans: No, Hans! I hate that meal! Yuck!! I want Johnny Rockets! Hans: Evil Hans, i told you, we are not having Johnny Rockets!! Evil Hans: FUSS YOU, HANS!!! Hans throws his meal into the wall Hans: EVIL HANS, HOW DARE YOU THROW YOUR MEAL INTO THE WALL!!! THAT DOES IT!!! WE ARE GOING HOME AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY!!! to the living room of the Heimler household Hans: Evil Hans, you are grounded for eternity! Go to your room now! Evil Hans: (in Custard's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! back to the inside of Burger King Juliet: What are we waiting for? Let's eat and drink! they finished their meal Juliet: Hey, guys. Let's go to bed. Julissa Jr: Yeah. Evelyn: Yeah. Raymond: Yeah. Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Evil Hans' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Davidddizor